


Following The Woman I Love To Ukraine

by Emz2684



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Serena follows Bernie to Ukraine 4 days later to show her that she loves her and to show her that she knows what she wants. But when she gets there she finds where her flat is but once there she gets a shock when she walks in to the bedroom after finding her front door open to see Bernie asleep naked with Alex with her.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Serena has thought about this for the last 4 days and now she is on a plane on her way to Ukraine following after Bernie who she loves and is in love with and who she wants to be with for the rest of her life. Serena thinks back to when she told Ric and Hansen what she was doing they both told her that she needs to forget about Bernie and move on because obviously to Bernie your not important". When they said that to her she just told them"that it is her life and she is in love with Bernie and no matter what she will always choose her over them and the hospital".

2 hours later she's off the plane and once she's collected her suitcases she goes to where you get a taxi but none of them speak English as she is about to go back in to the airport someone shouts her to get her attention. She walks over to the car and the man tells her that he speaks English and he is a taxi driver and he will take her wherever she needs to go". Serena puts her bags in the boot gets in and tells hom"that she needs to go to the Ukraine hospital first". He waits outside while she runs in to sort out what she needs.

30 mins later she comes back out and gives him and address that she want him to drop her off at. He puts the address in the Sat nav then drives through the Ukraine city. Serena pays him and thanks him for all his help,she takes her suitcases and goes to the block where she is about to press the buzzer for Bernie's flat someone comes out so she slips through the door and heads in the lift up to the 6th floor. Serena steps out goes to Bernie's front door but before she can knock the door is already open so she goes in puts her stuff down and calls out for Bernie but no one answers she then sees a light on in another room she strides over pushes it open and gasps as she sees Bernie naked in bed with another woman. She stands there not knowing what to do but then she bangs the bedroom door which causes both women to jump awake. When Bernie does she sees Serena standing in her door way crying she then turns her head to the right and see Alex there holding the quilt to her chest because she's naked,Bernie turns back to Serena saying"no no this is not what you think Serena it's nothing". Serena shuts storms out of the room grabs her thinks and leaves as Bernie gets up gets dressed and throws Alex her clothes where she says"get the fuck out of my bed get dressed and go away why are you here and how did you get in my flat and why are you naked I don't want you I never did just because I'm in Ukraine does not mean you and I will pick up where we left off I have moved on I want to be with Serena I was always going back to her,my kids and holby me and you are nothing I know we never have been,so tell me why all this for". Alex says"I want you I always have I love you that thing took you from me she stole you from me so it was a good revenge even though I didn't know she was coming here". Bernie says"she never took me or stole me from you we were over along time ago it was just sex in a war zone simple so get over it and move on I have me and you will only ever ever be collegues her in Ukraine and that will only be for the next 7 weeks then I can get rid of you for ever,now answer my first question how did you get in". Alex stands up after getting dressed and says"when you were in theatre I took you keys and got a copy without you knowing". Bernie demands her keys and the copy or she'll ring the police but Alex hands them straight over then Bernie says"now get out and go the fuck away stay away from me at work and stay away from me and Serena". She grabs Alex's arm drags her to her door and throws her out then Bernie picks up her phone walks out her door where she tells" Alex that she is going to find Serena and you best not be here when we come home or so help me".

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bernie walks and walks around looking for Serena,she has been calling and texting but nothing at all from her she carries on walking for another hour when she stops outside an all night cafe where she sees Serena sitting at the back with 4 cups in front of her and she sees that Serena has been crying.

Bernie walks up sits in front of her as Serena looks up and says"so where is she still lying naked in your bed you didn't waste any time did you aleast I don't have to worry or care about you now because I know that you don't love me and I know now that you feel absolutely nothing for me or towards me and you never did". She goes to get up but Bernie pulls her back down as Bernie says"I love you Serena I have done from the first moment we met in the car park and I left because I wanted you to be really really sure about how you feel about me I wasn't trying to hurt you and I left Alex in the pub last night and I went home alone and went to bed alone the first I knew about her being there was when you turned up and after you left I found out that when I was in theatre operating she took my keys and made a copy of them for herself,she let herself in got naked climbed in with me where she took pictures and was going to send them to you and my kids so she could turn you all against me so then I wouldn't have a reason to go home at all".

Serena looks in to Bernie's eyes and knows she's telling her the truth she then kisses Bernie's hands and says"just so you know I am staying here with you until your secondment finishes so then we can go home together". Bernie stands pulls Serena to her says"fine by me"she helps Serena with her luggage and as their leaving the cafe Bernie nibbles her ear and whispers"wait till I get you to the flat I'm going to show you how much I love you and how much I've missed you". A shiver runs threw Serena as she says"I've missed you too and I can't wait till we are home at your flat.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once in Bernie's flat she closes and locks the door,pushes Serena up against it and kisses her,her lips were soft against hers she pressed her tongue along Serena's lips and waited until the parted to slip her tongue inside of her mouth. Serena's tongue sneaked to meet Bernie's and the dweling began. Serena moved her hand to cup Bernie's cheek as Bernie smoothed her hands down Serena's back.

Bernie slid her hands down to squeeze Serena's rear and Serena bucked forward at the contact grinding her hips in to Bernie's Serena moaned in to her mouth "Bernie"Serena gasped between kisses. Bernie moved one of her hands from Serena's ass and along her thighs to cup her through her pants. Serena gasped at the sensation of her hand rubbing against her core and she tore her lips from Bernie's to let out a groan. Bernie made quick work of unzipping Serena's trousers and slipping her hand inside. Serena's eyes fluttered open and she locked eyes with Bernie as Bernie pushed her knickers to one side and traced her soaked outer folds.

Serena's mouth was open and slack her eyes hazy with lust and pleasure,Bernie could have cum right then and there at the look of sheer pleasure gracing her face. Without warning Bernie slipped 2 fingers in to her pulsating core Serena said "More"so Bernie added a third finger and twisted the digits inside of her as she picked up the pace. Serena gripped Bernie's shoulders and her hips undulating against Bernie's fingers,Bernie felt her walls begin to constrict and her hips moved almost frantically,her moans growing louder and higher and pitcher "oh fuck" she growled "I'm Cumming shit I'm Cumming".

Bernie continued to pump her fingers roughly and Serena archedvher back right as the dam burst,her body was tense and she began to spasm while she chanted "yes yes oh fuck yes!" over and over again. Bernie kept her hand going to let her ride out her orgasm Serena reached down and moved Bernie's hand when she couldn't take any more. Serena looked at Bernie and said"holy shit that really was amazing". Bernie said"yes you were amazing". Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie's neck and says"now it is my turn to show you how much I love you and how much I'm in love with you and that your mine just like I'm yours". She pulls Bernie with her and leads them to the bedroom.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they get to the bedroom she strips Bernie then pushes her on the bed and climbs over to kneel over her where she kisses her neck,chest as her hands roam her body squeezing her breasts. Bernie moans and arches in to Serena's hands,Bernie pulls Serena closer and whispers"tell me what you want babe". Serena looks in to her eyes smirks and says"I want your legs over my shoulders and my face in between your legs".

Bernie moans and says"make me cum"looking in to Serena's eyes as Serena takes Bernie's left nipple in to her mouth sucking and gently biting at it,she then kisses her way down Bernie's body as she runs her fingers through Serena's short brown hair. Bernie says"please babe I need this". As Serena kisses her thighs biting on them both "you ready for me".

Serena puts Bernie's legs over her shoulders as she licks up her slit groaning as she tastes her. "You taste so good". She spreads her lips with her fingers and takes her clit in to her mouth sucking as her tongue laps at it. Bernie tucks on her hair as she pushes 2 fingers inside and let's go of her clit "so wet" Serena rubs her clit as she pushes her tongue in Bernie who screams out "fuck me don't stop Serena make me cum". She pulls Serena closer grinding her hips against her face as Serena pushes 2 fingers inside and starts moving them hard and fast where she feels her legs start to tremble her inner walls pulsing around her 2 fingers,Serena grins as she uses one hand to rub her clit while she uses the other hand pushing 2 fingers inside and out of her. "That's it babe cum for me". Bernie's mouth opens her back arches "oh God oh Serena". Bernie squeals and falls over the edge letting out sounds of pleasure as she rides out her orgasm. Once she's finished she falls back against the bed panting smiling down at Serena moving her legs off her shoulders and then Serena climbs up to lie on top of Bernie where they kiss and Bernie tastes herself on Serena's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

2 months later and their both back in Holby when one day Serena asks" Bernie will you move in with me straight away I love you and I want to be with you forever". Bernie has the biggest smile on her face as she wraps her arms around Serena and says" yes yes I will move in with you straight away I don't ever want to be without you ever again".

Their sitting on the sofa as Bernie says" I can call my landlord now and move in on Friday". Serena says" good how about we invite everyone round Saturday night for a moving in party". Bernie nods in agreement then lays her head on Serena's shoulder as she laces her fingers with Bernie.

Serena sits on her phone texting and ringing everyone inviting them all to their house for a moving in party on Saturday night while Bernie rings both Lottie and Cam inviting them as well before she goes and sorts something out for dinner and then she goes and joins Serena who has run a bath for them both to enjoy while their dinner cooks slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After they both have had a bath and dinner Serena and Bernie have locked up and gone up to bed with hot drinks they climb in to bed and start talking about their part on Saturday night. 

Bernie says " so who do you think will come on Saturday and who will they all bring with them " Serena says"well I know Ric is coming as well as all of AAU, Keller and Darwin as well as Henrik but I don't know who they will all bring when you invited Lottie and Cam did you tell them they could bring their dad if they wanted to". Bernie says " no I didn't because I don't want him any where near you or me and if he was here all he would do is pick on me and start about our marriage but I'm sorry he is in the past I know his the father of my children but your my present and future so no I didn't ask and I won't".

"Please say that your not inviting Edward or his wife because I don't want you to because I don't want him to hurt you or upset you so please don't and if you invite Fleur I will be warning her not to flirt with you or me and I will definitely be warning her not to try anything with you because I will have to have words and start I'm sorry I know she is your friend but it really does annoy me". Serena says"well I will no way in hell be inviting my ex and his child bride and I'm not inviting Fleur either because I know why she makes you uncomfortable and it does to me as well she knows I'm with you and I'm in love with you but she just won't stop so no she will not be coming at all".

They talk some more about the party before they turn the lights off put a movie on curl up with each other for the rest of the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On Saturday morning everyone is awake early so they can clean the house from top to bottom then go shopping for the party food and Alcohol that they need for later. When they leave the house Bernie's phone rings she answers it to Cam who tells her that his dad has heard that she is back and that she is having a house warming party and her and Serena's house and he wants to know why he wasn't invited when both me and Lottie". Bernie says because he is my ex he may be the father to my 2 children but that is all we have in common this party is mine and Serena's it is to celebrate me moving in with her and the only people he will know is you and your sister so no he isn't invited I'm sorry if you and your sister are not happy but that is how it is".

After speaking to Cam some more Bernie joins Serena in the car and tell" her about the conversation just but she tells Serena that he won't be coming I told Cam that he wasn't invited and I'm sorry if you and your sister don't like it". Serena looks at her squeezes her hand before starting the car and driving to the supermarket.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Quick update from next week and ever week after, I will be doing all 6 of my Berena stories plus 4 new ones. I know I haven't been updating lately but I have been busy with College and family.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They have finished shopping,cleaning and have got everything ready for the party and they are both changed as well and now their just waiting for their guests to arrive. An half an hour later one by ibethe guests turn up and Dom,Lofty have decided to be the DJ'S for tonight.

As their all enjoying themselves but Bernie has noticed that Cam isn't here yet as she goes to ring him he walks in followed by his dad and new girlfriend when Bernie sees along with Serena she is not happy with Cam and she is angry that Marcus along with his new woman actually turned up. Bernie wlalks out of the room and goes in to the kitchen with Serena and Charlotte following her as Lottie says" mom don't let him get to you why are they even here they know they were not invited at all". Bernie says" no they were not invited and I told yhour brother this this morning now their going to ruin our party and our night". Serena says" no their not we know that is all they came for well it is not going to happen and I'm telling you now Bernie I will be having words with Cam". Bernie says" trust me I will be as well". So all three of them head back in to the party and when they do Marcus is watching them nonstop with a smirk on his face.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Serena sees Marcus smiling at them while watching so she kisses Bernie in front of everyone and everyone apart from Cam and Marcus clap at them both. Bernie then walks over to Cam and Marcus and his girlfriend and says" what are you doing here I told you this morning that they were not invited and that they are not welcome here Cam so why bring them here knowing they weren't welcome to mine and Serena's home".

Cam says" but he is our dad he is the father of your children why shouldn't he be here he belongs here and you belong with him for god sake you were married to him for over 15 years that should mean something to you". Bernie says" yes he is the father of my children but that is all he is I loved him as a friend I was not in love with him I didn't love him as anything more than that so I will ask again what gives you the right to be here when you knew it was mine and Serena's home and our party". Serena comes over with Charlotte and says" so did you find out why their here without being asked or invited Bernie". Bernie nods and says" yes because apparently he is the father of my children and because we were married so he has every right to be here". Serena laughs and stares at them all before saying" you all really think that then you are really stupid aren't you this is mine and Bernie's house it is one party you don't belong here Marcus and neither does your girlfriend so do one get out of here now and Cam you don't like it you can go as well and leave us here but I know Charlotte is staying here with us her family and friends".


End file.
